crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginny Weasley is Ron's younger sister and one of the main characters of the 'Harry Potter' series. She first appeared in the prologue of the World Arc and recently has become the Master of the Lancer Servant, Enkidu. Biography Harry Potter and the Prisoner of the Azkaban (Before Crossover Cove) Ginny traveled to Egypt in the summer of 1993 with the rest of her family to visit her brother Bill after her father won seven hundred Galleons in the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. She visited various tombs, but her mother would not allow her to go in the last one because of all the mutant skeletons. Ginny and her family stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the night before setting off to start her second year at Hogwarts, and she met Harry again. She was even more embarrassed in front of him than usual, muttering a hello but not looking at him. The next day, on Platform 9¾, she did meet his eyes as they shared a laugh over Percy's behaviour when trying to impress his girlfriend. On the Hogwarts Express, Ginny was separated from her brothers until the train stopped because of the Dementors. In the dark, she found her way into the compartment containing Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Professor Lupin. When the Dementors came to the compartment, Ginny was one of the worst affected by them as she had those horrible experiences with Tom Riddle's diary. She went very pale and shook like mad, eventually sobbing and having to be comforted by Hermione. Later in the year, after Harry fell from his broomstick in a Quidditch match during a storm, Ginny visited him in the hospital wing. She had made him a get well card that sang shrilly when opened and presented it to him while blushing furiously. Crossover Cove World Arc Ginny appeared in the prologue of the World Arc, during the invasion of the Reapers. She was wanted by a group of strange creatures for unknown reasons, but was saved by her brother, Ron, Noel Kriess, and Ventus. Insisting on that she should go with them, Ginny went with her brother to the world of Disgaea. Excited to meet all the people that her brother and his friends met, Ginny was part of the team partaking in the Disgaea Tournament, Team Magical. Wondering why Harry always was with Hermione, Ginny became home to a Yummy parasite from Kazari and was given a tea dosed with Love Potion from a unknown being. Hermione, who knew what was inside Ginny, chose to stay away from her team, though she was commentator for the team. Thanks to Hermione, Ginny reunited with Luna Lovegood, a friend from school and feeling that the enchanted tea she gave Harry failed, the Yummy inside her had fully matured and consumed her when it came out. Ginny was saved by Kamen Rider OOO and apologized to Hermione, restoring their friendship. After ecasping the Netherworld, Ginny became the team to resuce Vanille from the villains and aided in the fight against Dark Falz. After being forced to live her worst nightmare, Ginny joined Hermione, Luka, Ahim, Doc, and Ron in escaping from the Reapers that were invading the world of Disgaea and met a alternate version of Harry. Joining up with the original Harry, Marvelous, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Draco, Ginny was led to Hogwarts for safety despite there was Dolores Umbridge. Wanting some time alone to gather her thoughts on what happened, Ginny met Enkidu and became his Master. Servant Despite having not summoned a Servant or not knowing anything about the Holy Grail War, Ginny has become a Master to the Lancer Servant, Enkidu, whom she met in the Gryffindor Common Room. After she accepted his offer to become his Master, he kissed her hand and obtained her Command Spells, markings that symbolize she is a Master. She is currently pondering how to tell her brother, her friends, Draco, and Harold about Enkidu and the image of her Command Spells are unknown. Personality Ginny was a forceful, independent girl who often knew her own mind. She had an energetic, lively personality; only around Harry Potter, in the first few years of their friendship, was she different. She had a huge crush on Harry and became shy and withdrawn in his presence. Growing up with six older brothers toughened her up, and Ginny was not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Notably, she stood up to Draco Malfoy on their first meeting in Flourish and Blotts when he insulted Harry. Trivia *Ginny wasn't considered for the rp until her appearance in the prologue, where she was sought out by a group of creatures. *Similar to Hermione, Ginny has been involved in things other than her own series, being host to a Yummy (Kamen Rider OOO) and becoming a Master (Fate/Stay Night) *Ginny's nightmare was that she was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy who treated her family poorly. The relationship between Draco and Ginny was actually used in the Harry Potter fandom, putting the two enemies together. *Unlike her brother and his friends along with Draco, Ginny has yet to obtain a actual weapon as she uses her wand for battle. *The Yummy born from Ginny's desire to be loved by Harry was a mix of a dragon and a kitten, a DragoKitten, as its appearance was a kitten with dragon scales and left trails of fire from its claws. Category:Characters